


A Rainy Day

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko hates rain and gets stuck spending one afternoon in the company of the Red King Souh Mikoto.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"Damn teasin' you is fun. Your cute. "</p><p>"Am not. " he said with his face already buried in the PDA screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day

A Rainy Day

"The stupid stupid rain! Ahh! ". 

This is why he hated rain. It made the atmosphere all humid and sticky and not to mention the gross water puddles. Plus his glasses got all smudged. He couldn't see a damn thing straight. And to get wet in such a rain!?? Well he may just as well jump off a rooftop or something. Stupid rain. 

It was all Misaki's fault. It was always Misaki's fault every time Saruhiko found himself in such situations. Dragging him into some useless and worthless gang war or something. It was one of those rookie (and stupid) colour gangs. They would have been just fine without him. But no. Misaki HAD to DRAG him into it. Misaki almost dragged him to the after party to celebrate their win, but Saruhiko won the argument on sheer will power to stay indoors. Plus it was stupid to have a celebration about something so damn obvious. Defeating gangs like those was Homra's daily chore anyway. 

They'd gone off to some pub. They avoided Homra because the last time they 'celebrated' there Kusanagi-San was so furious, no one even lurked in the Homra territory for an entire week, Saruhiko included even though he hadn't been a part of it. The bartender was just that angry and possessive and even more angry and possessive and that was creepy. Who the hell threatens to castrate a poor hungover guy who had merely left some smudge marks on the expensive English wood counter. 

Kusanagi Izumo apparently. 

And so here he was, making his way back to the bar to escape the rain. At first he was adamant on going fast and faster but after few minutes of going faster, he was wet to the bone and out of breath as an added bonus of power walking. So he just clicked his tongue as his forehead creased in annoyance and slowed down. Taking his sweet (wet) time to get to the bar. 

He just really wanted to go back to his and Misaki's apartment and slip into his comfy PJ's and curl up on Misaki's bunk and force Misaki to make him a hot chocolate once he returned from the stupid party. But the rain was coming down hard and bar was closer. Besides he didn't wanna get sick again. He'd just have to listen to Misaki whine all day about his unhealthy diet the whole time. Not that he minded but it got seriously annoying after a certain point. 

The bar came into view and he sped up again. 

He pushed the heavy door open as the bells jingled above his head. The bartender turned his head to look at him and his expression turned sour. 

"Fushimi, you're dripping wet. Stay there. Lemme fetch a towel. "

"You'll catch a cold again at this rate. Remember how distressed Yata Chan was last time..? " the bartender yelled from the back rooms where the extra towels were. Saruhiko clicked his tongue and stood stiffly at the threshold of the bar. The cold was getting worse. He really hoped he wouldn't get sick. Not because it would pain Misaki but because it'd simply be a pain in the ass( but of course we all know that secretly Saru was just worried about getting Misaki worried and of course he wouldn't say it out loud. But we all know it just the same! ). 

Kusanagi came back with a big fluffy towel. 'Who keeps towels like that in storage..? ' wondered Saruhiko. The thick cloth was draped around his shoulders and he felt even more irritated ( Saru 's version of embarrassment ) at being treated like a child. His cheeks puffed out on their own accord. 

"Sorry for the trouble Kusanagi san. " he mumbled under his breath but the elder heard it anyway and smiled. Regardless of the fact that his mother left him at that man's mercy, she made sure he knew the basic mannerisms. He was after all her son as well, however troublesome it may have been to her. 

The teen started to dry himself a little so he wouldn't wet the floor. The elder went back to his task of cleaning shot and wine glasses. Saruhiko wondered how many times a day he did that. The question was on the tip of his tongue but he controlled himself before it rolled out of his lips and the worse could happen. 

"Go upstairs. Do you know the room Mikoto uses?". ' To sleep' , Saruhiko completed the sentence in his head. The teen nodded as he wrapped the towel tightly around himself and made way for the stairs. 

"Good. There's a cupboard there. It has some clothes. Don't ask me whose. But they're clean. Find the ones that fit you and leave your wet ones in the laundry basket. "

By the time he finished his instructions, the teen had reached up the stairs. He didn't receive a reply or a thanks. That's okay. He wasn't expecting one anyway. He quietly went back to the task at hand, softly humming a tune to himself. 

He turned the knob and entered the room. It was a simple and bare room. It only had the amount of furniture that was required. The window had the blinds drawn down. The sunlight would have softly filtered through the gaps and landed on the single cot that was placed by the window, if not for the rain. The rain which had slowed down. Saruhiko could hear the steady pit-pat sound. 'Of course it would slow down NOW'. He clicked his tongue. 

By the bed was a small side table with a couple drawers. There lay an ash tray on the top. But there weren't any ashes which was strange because it was a known fact that Souh Mikoto smoked a lot. 'Probably courtesy to Kusanagi san. ' the teen thought. 

Then there was a small and very uncomfortable looking couch and a small coffee table in front of it. As mentioned there was a cupboard in a corner. It was old wood but sturdy all the same. 

Saruhiko made his way towards it and pulled open the door. 'What the hell... '  
What greeted him was a sight of tons of clothes of various sizes and colours stuffed together as if in a poor attempt at making a collage. Some clothes even stumbled down as he opened the cupboard. 

" 'm not cleaning this.. " he glared at the bunch of clothes that had fallen on the floor. 

Saruhiko dropped the towel and started pulling off his wet clothes and then searched for something to wear. He would drop the wet clothes in the laundry later. 

After a lot of searching ( basically throwing around the clothes that he didn't like), finally he found something comfortable and warm to wear. It was still loose but his frame was too skinny. It was next to impossible to find something that would fit him unless it came out from his usual clothing store. 

It was a soft white wool sweater with a V-neck and long sleeves. He pulled back the too-long-sleeves so that they wouldn't get in the way. Since it was big for him, The neckline exposed a good amount of his pale chest. It reached til his mid thighs. He (miraculously) found a pair of black cotton shorts that didn't slip off his hips. It looked as if he was wearing a couple sizes bigger than his. They looked baggy but Saruhiko found them comfortable. Maybe he'd keep those. Not like anyone would mind since nobody would even notice them missing in the first place. 

He rubbed his hair with the fluffy towel for the last time to make sure they were completely dry and dropped it on the floor again. 

He risked a look around the room. It was a colossal mess.

' I'm not cleaning this.. no.. no.. I'm not..' 

He clicked his tongue because he knew he'd have to clean it later on or face Kusanagi san's wrath. And honestly anything was better than the latter. The room had looked so peaceful and welcoming when he'd stepped in first. Now it looked like some one had tired to break in. Not that any one was foolish enough to do that in Homra territory let alone the bar itself. 

He let out a huff like that of a five year old disappointed child even though he wasn't truly disappointed, just annoyed. And bored. And sleepy. 

The bed looked so inviting. He stretched out like a cat and then crawled up in the bed without second thoughts. There was no blanket. Then again why would Souh Mikoto need one anyway?? So instead he just curled up upon himself like a child that he was and got comfortable on the bed. 

He'd think about a plan to dump the cleaning part on Misaki somehow once he woke up. Because he was not cleaning it. No chance. 

And then the gentle pit-pat of the steady rain outside lulled him to sleep. 

When Saruhiko didn't come back down after few minutes, Kusanagi just assumed he'd decided to kill time on his PDA upstairs. He didn't mind. Saruhiko wasn't the kind to make a mess or cause him trouble anyway. 

Oh ya and he was still cleaning his precious glasses. 

>>

The rain had stopped completely. Though the sky was still cloudy and gloomy. Yata had forced him to join them to the party at some pub. He'd tried his best to escape because as much as he loved and cared for his boy's, they were just plain annoying and he wanted to sleep. So after sometime in, He got himself a couple I drinks. When nobody noticed, He quietly walked out of the pub. 

He was gonna head straight to the bar and take a long nap. At least that had been the plan until he saw him. 

Him being the Blue King:Munakata Reishi. Or as he liked to call him, a stuck-up-prick. His nemesis looked quite troubled. Now Mikoto just couldn't bring himself to pass out an opportunity to irritate an already irritated Munakata. He made his was to the other man who had apparently just left some other cheap pub himself. 

"Didn't know you'd ever come to drink 'ere Munakata.. "

"Souh Mikoto. What a pleasure. " the Blue King said with malice dripping from his tone and pushed up his glasses with his slender finger. 

"Heh. Why 're you so damn stiff 'ol time. Some one drill your bones like that? " Mikoto was beyond amused as the tension in Munakata's shoulders only increased. 

"Please Souh. Save your childish play for some other time. " and with that the Blue King walked away not even waiting to hear Souh's response. 

"Huh? Oi! Don't ignore me.. oi Munakata!!! " Souh called out but the other man had long walked out of hearing range. He let out a huff. Munakata was such a spoil-sport. And here he thought he could have some fun. Maybe burn a couple shops too if he got lucky. 

The excitement of his seeing his nemesis evaporated just as quickly as it had come. His posture hunched again and the furiously indifferent look returned on his face. He walked. A little faster now. He was more sleepier. After all interacting with Munakata was tiring. 

The bells jingled again but there was no bartender. 

"Izumo...?? " 

'Must've gone somewhere'.. The Red King simply shrugged off the absence of his friend and made his way upstairs to his room. He got in and bolted the door lest Yata decided to pull him off to somewhere else again. The kid was too energetic. 

The urge to sleep was so strong, He didn't even notice the mess of clothes he did not leave behind. What he did notice though was a lump on his bed taking up room. 

The alcohol in his system disturbed his vision. So in an attempt to clear it he blinked once. Twice. Thrice. The he went closer and inspected again. 

The lump was a person. A person with really soft-looking and white skin. 

' 'shimi kid..?? Is that him..? ' he gave another shrug. He didn't care who it was. He just wanted a place to sleep. He looked towards the uncomfortably small couch. 

'No way.. '

He crouched down on the floor so he was eye level with the Fushimi kid and glared at his back. His lips pushed out in an adult (and Mikoto's) version of pout. He let out a sigh. 

The kid looked so peaceful unlike usual. Souh didn't have the heart to wake him up. But he still wanted to sleep. He kicked off his shoes and jacket and sat down on the bed. 

The kid had curled up upon himself at some point. Mikoto laid down and curled up around the sleeping boy forming a second layer around Fushimi. He slowly draped his arm around the kid's waist and a leg over his thighs. 

He breathed out. The kid didn't wake. Good. Mikoto to then got comfortable around the boy, ready to sleep. He nuzzled his face in the black tresses as the sweet smell of the boy's shampoo put his mind at ease. The boy's body was so soft. But he'd seen him on field. The kid was deadly with his knives. His fighting skills were no laughing matter. And yet he was so soft. 

'Maybe my body's too stiff. .. stiff.? Mmmm.. Munakata 's rubbing off on me... 's bad... '

He also noticed the boy was a little cold. So he let his colour burn lightly around their bodies like a warm gentle touch. The soft body leaned into him and he fell into deep slumber in no time. 

>>

Saruhiko wiggled around a little as his consciousness started to swing back to him. He felt extremely warm and cozy. He could sleep forever at this rate. His senses cleared up a bit more as he noticed the presence of extra weight over his body. 

'Blankets.?? But.. um.. they shouldn't be soo.. heavy and.. umm.. hard??.. '

In his hazy wakefulness, He felt around for the thing on his waist. It felt warm and strong.. And... it had fingers... 

'A hand...?? '

As soon as that thought entered his mind all his drowsiness vanished into thin air and he bolted upright out of surprise and panic. 

Well at least he tried to bolt upright. The arm around him, And apparently a leg too wouldn't let him go. So he turned around so he was facing the offender who dared to touch him and his face paled. More than natural of course. 

Above, beside and around him lay the the great Red King:Souh Mikoto. He was sleeping like a baby. And most possibly he thought Saruhiko was his personal pillow or something since he wouldn't let go. The teen's cheeks heated up to match the red mane of Mikoto' s. 

'Why's he here..?? Oh.. it's his room.. '

He felt even more embarrassed now. 

He brought up his hands curled into fists and pushed at the sturdy chest In front of his face. 

"Mikoto San... Mikoto San.. let up... ahh.. "

When the man showed no signs of waking up, Saruhiko scooted up from his position so his face was nearer to the other's and took a deep breath... And screamed.. 

"Mikoto san wake up!!!!!! " right into the man's ear. 

That got him a reaction. He started wiggling more to get out from he embrace and get as far as possible from this man. 

"Huh..?? 'Shimi... stop moving.. go to sleep.. " the grip tightened. 

Saruhiko's cheeks turned even more red. 

"Mikoto san! Let me gooo....!!! Now!!! "

He started giving Mikoto an all out physical and noisy struggle. He was strong sure. But of course his strength wouldn't compare to that of a King. 

Mikoto let out and irritated noise; 

"Geez kid.. fine... "

He let go of the kid and the kid immediately sprang to the other end of the bed. 

Mikoto's eyes opened completely and he took in the sight of Fushimi kid. 

Saruhiko jumped on the other end of bed as soon as he was free. His cheeks were still a bright red and he was panting a little due to his struggle for freedom. His messy hair were even more messy and he seriously looked hilarious. Soft black strands sticking out on his head at odd angles. The baggy V-neck had slipped off his left shoulder so that his entire left side of chest was exposed. His hands were gripping the bed sheet as he tried to even out his breathing. 

Milk to couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He looked.. 

' He looks.. cute..?.. ya.. pretty cute.. ' 

And just like that Mikoto's lips twisted in a smug smile. 

That smile was giving him weird vibes. 

"What're you lookin' at..? "

"You. "

"Huh!!? " The straight answer caused him to get even more flustered. 

Mikoto let out a low laugh. This could be fun. 

"You might wanna pull that up.. 'fore I get ideas... " he pointed at the sweater. 

And as if for the first time Saruhiko noticed just how much skin he was showing. A lot. Hurriedly he pulled up the neckline and wrapped his arms around himself. 

"Sh--shut u-up.. As.. as if you stand chance... " he huffed out. 

"Oh.. I don't? But I think I do.. hmm..!?"

Mikoto started crawling towards the kid. 

"St-stay away..! Don't mov--"

Before he could finish, The elder's lips were on his, strong arms on his side, sucking him into a black hole of unknown things. 

Mikoto kept the kiss short. Just lips on lips. He knew the kid was an introvert and he might scare him off by going too fast. He pulled back. 

The blue hues were closed to the world. 

"Oi kid..! " 

'Shit.. did I cross a line or somethin'.. '

".. 'shimi.. " 

The boy's lips trembled. 

His lips felt so hot. As if burning for more. And to think it was his first kiss too. Damn it. 

His eyes flashed open as he felt a gentle hand caress through his hair, as if the person was trying to soothe him. His chin tipped down, as the hand traced circles on his scalp. 

".. umm.. Sorry.. I was.. just... Kiddin'.. no hard feelings... " 

His head whipped up so fast some would be surprised he didn't crack his neck. 

"What the hell??? Kiddin'..!!! You don't kiss people and say kiddn'.. It was my first kiss too bastard...!!! "

After realizing what he'd blurted out, He got even more angry. He really needed to get away from this man lest he say or do something even more stupid. 

He stood up on the bed so he was looking down on the man Misaki looked up to, And yelled in frustration, 

"Idiot! " 

He made a move o get off the bed but his feet tripped in the sheets. He was about to fall face first but Mikoto gripped his mid section and pulled him back down so he fell upon the man's laps. 

"Watch it kid. Your gonna get hurt. " Mikoto said gruffly. He didn't want that to happen. 

The soft body tensed under his touch. 

"Why do you care..? "

Mikoto frowned at the tone. He didn't understand what he'd done to this Fushimi kid to be treated like that. Whenever he would be around, The Homra boys would be carefree and let their guard down, trusting their King to save them if need be. But Fushimi seemed to be even more guarded whenever he was around. Shoulders tense, eyes scanning the surroundings, almost as if he was sure Mikoto would leave him to die if something happened. He always avoided looking him in the eye as well and always sat far away from him. Why? 

"Kid, I dunno what goes on in your messed up head and I don't care but I care 'bout you. Believe it or not. Your my responsibility to look after since the day you joined Homra. Like it or not. " 

The King stated in a determined voice, sounding very much like the King he was for the first time since Saruhiko had seen him. His eyes widened at the implication of the words. He was at a loss for words. So he just sat there stupidly not knowing what to do in a long long time. 

'.. shit.. this is awkward... to think I said those things.. that fuckin' bastard's really rubbing off on me.. shit.. '

Mikoto didn't like the tense air of the room one bit. It left him suffocating. He bet the kid was feeling the same too. He just wasn't the kind of guy who said stuff. Whatever the hell came over him when he said all of that. 

But he didn't exactly regret it either. That needed saying. The kid needed to hear it. He wasn't alone and he was safe. Mikoto would protect him if the time came. As much as he hated his King status, he deeply cared about the broken souls like his that had gathered around under roof of one bar. 

Mikoto wasn't the only one giving home to the Homra members, they gave him a home as well. 

A few more minutes passed by. 

"... So... How long do you plan on sittin' 'ere... I don't mind but my legs goin'kinda numb... "

"Huh? " 

It took a second for Saruhiko to realise that he was still seated on the man's laps. He jumped off as if he was burned. Looking flustered all over again. 

Mikoto let out a chuckle. That earned him a glare from the kid. 

"What? Your cute... oh ya and that sweater's mine... "

Saruhiko turned a new shade of red. Mikoto started thinking that red really was the Kid's colour. He turned his back on the King and said clearly but with a hint of childish stubbornness, 

"Well you can forget about it 'cause I'm keepin'it. " 

'Sure. Looks good on ya. 'S old anyway. Wouldn't fit me. Never did.. "

Mikoto lit up a smoke. Saruhiko thought about going downstairs just when he heard Misaki's yells about how great the party was or how cool he looked while beating up those pesky brats. 

Saruhiko's stomach dropped. He was in no mood to deal with Misaki's endless blabbering. He could slip out from the back door, but the roads would be covered with water and puddles and just thinking about it made him nauseous. 

Clicking his tongue he turned to his only option. He'd have to kill time on his PDA here until Misaki and his stupid gang found someone else to beat up. He turned around and glared at the man sprawled out on the bed like he owned it (which he did). 

"Make room for me. " he ordered the King. 

The King smirked and patted his laps. Saruhiko's face coloured and in an instant he dropped himself over the uncomfortable looking couch which really was uncomfortable. 

"Damn teasin' you is fun. Your cute. "

"Am not. " he said with his face already buried in the PDA screen. 

Mikoto let out another chuckle. He put out his almost finished smoke and lighted up a new one with the flick of his fingers. 

The two spent the rest of the afternoon like that, sprawled out on different pieces of furniture. Mikoto smoking and Saruhiko killing time on his gadget. Mikoto also took in the mess the room was. He figured it was the kid's doing. Not like he cared. As long as he had a bed to sleep on. Cleaning was Izumo's department anyway. He'd see to the mess. So he didn't mention it to the kid as well. 

Though Mikoto interrupted the silence by asking how was Saruhiko's first kiss and if He liked it. Saruhiko turned his back on Mikoto and went on to pretend the other man didn't exist and that answered Mikoto's question. So he casually took out another smoke and everything went quite again. 

He glanced over to the couch. The kid still had his back to him. 

' ya he's cute... hmm.. His lips were so soft too.. just like the rest of him.. hmm.. cute... '

Mikoto smirked at the discovery. He would make sure the kid wouldn't sit too far away from him in the bar next time. 

So after all Munakata wasn't the only person who could amuse him. That's good. 

That's perfectly fine. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave kudos and comments! Hope you liked it.


End file.
